Five Men Who Loved Lily Evans and One Who Didn't
by Aussie-Muggle
Summary: Lily Evans loved and was loved in many different ways by many different people.
1. Mudblood

**Mudblood**

The room was dark and damp. Lily could smell the rotting wood and her thin, torn robes did little to relieve the cold. Her lip bled where she had been struck and rope secured her to a wooden chair and cut into her wrists.

To add to the somewhat uninviting atmosphere, a large, blonde Death Eater stood before her and pointed a wand at the base of her throat. Two other men stood in the room. Fenrir Greyback stank of copper and sweat. She suppressed her disgust as his eyes raked over her. Another Death Eater stood in the shadows and said nothing. He was thin and pale beneath his mask. She could not make out anything about his face except dark, empty eyes.

The blonde Death Eater finally spoke.

"You have something we need, mudblood," he said quietly. "You _will _tell us what you know."

Lily willed her voice to remain steady.

"No."

She winced as the Death Eater pressed his wand painfully into her throat.

"You will regret it, Evans," said the Death Eater, a hint of danger now laced in his words.

Lily's eyes narrowed.

"Maybe I should have made my meaning plainer," she hissed, her voice rising with every word. "I would rather _choke on my own_ _vomit_... than assist a _cowardly murderer _such as you."

There was silence after her outburst. The Death Eater in the corner clenched his hands into fists and Greyback grinned with anticipation. The blonde man facing her flushed with anger. Lily held her head high and gave him a looking _daring _him to curse her. She was not disappointed.

"_Crucio_!"

Lily had been determined not to give the Death Eaters the satisfaction of hearing her scream. The pain drove all rational thought from her mind and her resolve left her. She screamed for a long time before the Death Eater finally stopped.

"Coward am I, Evans?" whispered the blonde Death Eater.

Lily didn't answer. She couldn't. She had used all the air in her lungs to scream and it hurt too much to breathe in again. The Death Eater's mouth curled into a sneer. Greyback laughed viciously.

"No come back?" asked Greyback in his sinister, rasping voice. "Where's the infamous Gryffindor banter?"

Lily slowly looked up to glare at the werewolf humiliating her. She met his gaze unflinchingly, her green eyes blazing with anger.

"_Bite me_," she snarled, trying to convey as much disdain as humanly possible.

Greyback let out a low growl. The blonde man's eyes narrowed. It was a strange thing to say to a werewolf whilst bound to a chair. This mudblood had more fire than the others.

"She won't talk."

The second Death Eater had finally spoken. There was not even a hint of emotion in his voice. The look he gave Lily was unfathomable.

"She will speak to the Dark Lord," he said.

The blonde Death Eater nodded and turned to Lily. A vicious smile had formed on his face.

"The Dark Lord will loosen your filthy mudblood tongue," he said nastily, "and afterwards you're all ours."

*

They let her wait alone. Waiting made it worse. Lily knew exactly what was coming. She had seen Marlene after the Death Eaters were through with her. She knew what Voldemort and his Death Eaters would do.

She thought of James. She wished she could see that arrogant smirk and those crooked glasses one more time.

The door was thrown open. Lily steeled herself for death. The thin Death Eater strode inside and looked at her intently with his dark, empty eyes. Lily lifted her head high as he walked towards her.

To her utter astonishment the Death Eater began to untie her bonds. She staggered to her feet and the Death Eater helped steady her. She wrenched herself out of his grasp and shakily backed away.

"You're free," he said.

Lily didn't know what was going on but she did not trust the thin man that had released her.

"_Liar_," she said coldly. "I won't be fooled for your amusement."

The Death Eater looked down at the ground. It seemed he could no longer meet her emerald eyes.

"I'm not lying," said the Death Eater quietly. "You must leave this place before the Dark Lord arrives."

Lily stared at the man before her, uncomprehending. There was something about his voice that was familiar...

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered.

Before Lily could register what he was about to do, the Death Eater leant towards her and kissed her gently on the mouth. She stood frozen until he drew away again.

Lily recognised him. She knew exactly who those dark, empty eyes belonged to. She put a hand to her mouth in shock. She wanted to say something... to hear an explanation...but words had completely deserted her. The Death Eater put something in her hand and she looked down. It began to glow blue.

She felt the familiar jerk and flew away from the dark room and the Death Eater who just kissed her. Her world materialised again and she found herself in Dumbledore's Office. Dumbledore stopped pacing. James had been sitting with his head buried in his hands. The instant he saw Lily, he jumped to feet and ran to her.

Lily did not run into his arms like he expected. She looked at the flower, the porkey, in her hands. It was the same kind of flower that grew near her home... near the playground... where she met him. Her emerald green eyes burned with tears.

"Severus..." she whispered.


	2. Electricity

**Electricity**

Arthur Weasley sat alone outside watching the garden gnomes eating all the daisies Molly had tried to plant.

"Hello Arthur."

Arthur turned around and found Lily standing behind him with Fred on her hip.

Molly loved it when Lily came over. Every time she did, the twins were on their best behaviour. George became uncharacteristically shy and hid behind his mother's robes. Little Fred went out of his way to make her smile. At first, Arthur had been utterly bemused by his young sons' behaviour. Then he saw Lily around Sirius and James. She had that effect on all young pranksters apparently.

Lily put Fred down and he ran into the garden, determined to find another way to impress her. Lily's face fell when she noticed the look on her friend's face.

"Arthur, what is it?" she whispered.

Arthur couldn't meet her brilliant green eyes.

"I can't pay you back," he muttered.

Lily scowled and crossed her arms angrily.

"Arthur… how many times do I have to tell you?" she hissed. "I don't care about the money and neither does James!"

"I know," said Arthur miserably. "It's just… Malfoy-"

Lily made sure that Fred was out of hearing range before interrupting.

"Lucius Malfoy is a _prick_ who couldn't find his own _arsehole_ with a map and a flashlight!" she snarled.

Arthur wasn't entirely sure what a flashlight was but hearing a muggleborn abuse Lucius Malfoy was enough to make him smile.

"Enough of this… I brought something for you," said Lily.

She pulled out a brown paper package from her robes and handed it too him. Arthur felt sick. _He couldn't pay her back as it is… _

"Open it!" said Lily excitedly.

Arthur reluctantly opened the brown paper package. On a wooden block was a strange round glass object attached to a metal slab and a plastic button by coloured wires. Arthur frowned at the strange object and shook it to see what it did.

Lily grinned.

"Press the _switch_, Arthur," she said with a laugh.

Arthur did as he was told and too his utter astonishment, the glass globe began to glow.

"Elexity?" he asked in excitement.

Lily managed not to laugh at his pronunciation.

"I thought you'd like it," she said, struggling to keep a straight face.

Arthur stared at the burning globe for some time before switching it off.

"Lily, I can't take this…" he said quietly.

He tried to give it back to her but she shoved it back angrily.

"For Merlin's sake, it's only an old circuit board!" she said crossly.

Before they could argue further, a very ruffled looking Fred ran up to them. He presented Lily with one of Molly's remaining daisies. Judging from the bite marks, he had wrestled a garden gnome for it. Lily put it in her flaming… red hair, roots dirt and all.

"Thank you, sweetie," she said warmly.

Fred turned the brightest shade of red and ran away to chase garden gnomes. Arthur shook his and let out a small laugh. His son was a sucker for beautiful women and he hadn't even turned two yet.

Lily took out the flower and brushed some the dirt out of her hair. She held it up to Arthur.

"Here's my payment," she said with a smile.

*

The wizarding world was celebrating the demise of He Who Must Not Be Named. The Order gathered at the Burrow and solemnly toasted the occasion. They knew what had been lost.

Arthur did not stay for long. He slipped out quietly while they were all talking and went into his shed. Only Molly saw him go. He found his globe in its place of honour on the top of his shelf. He tried to turn it on, but the globe flickered and died.

The batteries had run out.


End file.
